Agent DiNozzo
by SpecialAgentCourtneyJade
Summary: Tony is kidnapped and tortued. The team are also watching all of it and Tony knows. His captors inject him with truth serum; and says some unexpected things. Tiva at the end. Torture with tools. Gibbs is nice.
1. I See You're Awake Now

**First story please be nice, well not first- but the other one was crap. Please tell me if it's good or bad.**

His head pounded, his eyes felt heavy and his arms, legs and feet ached. His breath also deep- he must have sounded asleep because no-one did anything when he managed to actually open his eyes. He looked at himself, his hands were tied behind his back with rope that dug into his wrists and he was sat on a wooden chair, his ankles tied to the legs. He also took a look around the room; there was a bright light above his head, a video camera in the corner of the room and a table with alot of tools on it, like pliers, his captors sat to the wall beside him, a small table and the two of them were laughing while playing solitaire. One of them turned to look at him and nudged the other one; they came and stood infront of him looking at him. He also looked at them closely, both had black clavadas on, one had icy blue eyes and the other had brown and they were also dressed head-to-toe in black.

"I see you're awake now, Agent DiNozzo..."


	2. Truths

**Hi guys. Sorry if the last one was short, swearing in this one. So you get it: **_**Italics **_**- thoughts. Oh and; Truth or Consequences never happened, so Tony has never had Truth Serum and I love Jenny so she's still alive.**

_'Fuck. Gibbs is gonna' kill me. I've been...what word could I use, kidnapped? No. I don't think they want a ransom. Captured? I guess I could use that word. I don't even remember what happened now I've got someone standing infront of me and another person who is standing infront of a camera and they both know my name. That's just...wow, also I think I'm bleeding, I can see it on my t-shirt, just don't know where it's coming from. Gibbs is definitley going to kill me; actually, I wonder what he's doing?'_

**NCIS - MCRT BULLPEN**

Gibbs, his team, Director Sheppard, Ducky and Abby were all standing around the plasma. Abby was crying her eyes in Tim's shoulder as he hugged her, Ducky was watching the plasma intently, Ziva...Ziva was watching it with a knife in her hands, Gibbs was standing near his desk phone pacing and Jenny was sitting at Tony' desk staring at nothing.

"He has woken up. He does not seem to remember where he is. And the damage to him; it looks as if it is just above his eye. The blood is still coming out of the wound, but I don't think he knows." Ducky said, concern and worry evident in his tone. Abby just shook her head and sobbed more into Tim's shoulder while he just rubbed up and down her back, Ziva threw the knife at the floor, picked up again and started the cycle over and over, Jenny still did nothing and it was Gibbs who finally snapped.

"Damn it! He shouldn't even be there in the first place! They haven't even told him why he's there! And why the hell would they want us to watch him?" Gibbs said shouting, sitting down in his chair. Just then his phone rang, putting it on loud speaker, he answered it, they all sat watching the plasma watching it and listening to what was being said.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, I assume you got our little present?"

"Yeah I did, and I don't appreciate it. What the hell do you want with my Agent?"

"Now, now Agent Gibbs; don't give the attitude. This is between me and him. No-one is out to get you this time, but, you're watching this for my entertaining pleasures, I can sense you getting more agitated by the second, and my name's Gary."

"Let me speak to him, Gary."

"Because you were being nice."

"B-boss?.."

"Tony! Are you alright?"

"Err..Yeah. I think. What happened?"

"I don't know Tony, you ok?"

"Peachy."

"Tony..."

"Times up. Now Agent Gibbs; you get the viewing pleasure, and sound. Turn up the speakers, and watch. I won't phone any more and don't try to trace this call. If you do I will put a bullet through his brain." The phone line went dead and everyone looked up at eachother with the ovbious same thought going through their minds, _'sound?'_ Gibbs looked at the speakers and immediatley looked at Abby and she came and turned them up for him. Standing around the plasma they all watched curiously as the man went over to a table full of tools and got a a needle.

**Mysterious Room - Tony**

_'Oh God. Gibbs can see me. Abby is most likely there too, and she is probably crying her eyes out. And he's coming with a needle. I hate needles. Eek, it's full of...I don't know. Clear stuff? Probably bad.'_

"Now Anthony, don't be afraid. I just want to know about you before I torture you, so I'm going to inject you with truth serum. I'll tell you a rule. If you try not to talk, it will just speed up the release of adrenaline and make you want to talk the truth even more and it's less painful if you do talk." Gary said, squirting some of the truth serum out of the needle watching in satisifcation as a look of horror passed over Tonys face. He could just picture the horrified gasps of Team Gibbs and it just made him smile widely. Sticking the needle in Tony's arm he watched as he squirmed in the chair he was tied to.

"First question, what is Agent Gibbs like and what does he mean to you?" Gary said, liking the look of defeat on Tonys face.

"The fearless Team Leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Former Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines and a expert Sniper, lives off coffee and is a functional mute. He means alot to me; he's like the father I always wanted." Tony said, sighing and dropping his head so his chin was resting against his chest.

"Now, hard question. What is Officer David like and what does she mean to you?" Gary said, circling Tonys chair, put his hands on his shoulders and watched Tony put his head up and tense immediatley and then relax as he started talking.

"Ziva David, last name said like, 'Da-veed,' is from Mossad and is a trained assassian who can kill me in many ways and has even threatened to from time to time when I annoy her. She doesn't really talk to me about things and she doesn't show her emotions around me either. Ziva...Guess I better face the camera and say this," Tony said, he turned his head so he was directly facing the camera, "Ziva is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She means the world to me, I'd do anything for her. To be honest, I love her." Tony said, looking away from the camera and staring at the wall opposite him.

"Now I want to know about...Jeanne Benoit."


End file.
